No Te Puedo Enamorar
by Claudette'B
Summary: Edward y Bella son novios, ya que ella le pide la oportunidad de enamorarlo, asi empiezan su relacion pero al no ver resultados decide dejarlo ¿que pasara?


**Todos los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer yo solo me adjudico la historia que salió en uno de mis momentos enamorada.**

* * *

Tengo que hacerlo, tengo que hacerlo es lo mejor para ambos me volví a repetir creo que me volvería loca de tantas veces que lo había dicho en el día pero era lo mejor y aquí estoy llorando por la tristeza que me embargaba. Tenía que dejarlo y dejar que hiciera su vida a parte pero como le dices al amor de tu vida que a pesar de mil y un intentos te rindes al tratar de enamorarlo porque si… convencí a mi amigo de casi toda mi vida para que me diera un oportunidad de ver que el también me podía amar como yo lo amo.

Por eso, porque lo amo lo dejaría hacer su vida a parte y dejar que fuera feliz con alguien que si ame. Y ahora me decidí porque ya tenía un modo de huir cuando lo deje. Me propusieron un trabajo en Florida y en cuanto hablara con él me iría este mismo día.

"Vamos Bella… hazlo no seas cobarde, coge el teléfono" Tome el móvil y marque ese número que tanto conocía. Hoy acababa todo, lo citaría en el café donde siempre íbamos.

-¿Hola? – me dijo en cuanto descolgó el teléfono.

-hola… Emm… Edward ¿crees que nos podríamos ver en el café de siempre? Ocupo hablar contigo de algo importante – le dije lo mas calmadamente que podía pero por estaba que lloraba.

-claro ¿a qué hora?

-¿te parecería bien ahora mismo? Es importante – entre más rápido acabara con esto mejor.

-si en 20 minutos estoy haya

-muy bien haya te espero – y colgué

Me derrumbe llorando en el sillón de mi departamento, mejor era que llorara aquí para no llorar cuando este frente a él y viera que me dolía, quería que me recordara con una sonrisa antes de partir para no volver.

Salí y me fui directo al café, cuando llegue lo vi en nuestra mesa de siempre, tan perfecto como siempre, con ese cuerpo de dios griego, su cabello cobrizo, esos labios que tanto tentaban a ser besados y sus hermosos ojos verdes esmeralda, esos en los que siempre me pierdo.

Me dirigí a él y lo salude.

-Hola – volteo y me quede deslumbrada a verlo a los ojos.

- Hola – me respondió con una sonrisa.

Me senté frente a él, "vamos Bella entre más rápido acabe todo mejor" me dije a mi misma, tenía que decírselo e irme.

-Bien ¿de qué querías hablar? – me dijo sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-Edward… me rindo… sé que no sientes lo mismo que yo y que te pedí una oportunidad para entrar en tu corazón pero… tengo que aceptarlo no te puedo enamorar, ya no puedo verte más sin que sepa que no sientes lo mismo que yo, así que, vengo a decirte adiós, no me veras, te lo aseguro, me ofrecieron un trabajo lejos de aquí así que… esta es la última vez que me vez – le dije lo mas calmadamente pero sabía que no me salió del todo bien.

-¿te rindes? – me dijo con duda en sus ojos.

-si me rindo no puedo hacer que te enamores de mí, no puedo ser diferente a como soy, entendí que yo no soy para ti, así que vengo a decirte que eres libre de mi y que me voy – le dije

-Bella… mira… Yo… - empezó tartamudeando.

Yo no quería su lastima y sus palabras de consuelo, quería todo menos eso, así que lo interrumpí.

-Edward, no ocupas decirme nada, no importa… se feliz – le dije lo ultimo como un sollozo y yo que pensé que podía hacer estoy sin llorar.

Me pare y salí del café, ocupaba aire empecé a caminar cuando lo oí llamarme.

-¡Bella espera por favor! – me detuve y lo oí detrás de mí. – Por favor déjame hablar… - lo interrumpí

-Edward… no quiero tu lastima ni consuelo lo acepto y está bien, no importa –

-Claro que importa solo déjame hablar contigo y si quieres te puedes ir solo…. –

-No Edward no lo hagas mas difícil… solo prométeme algo… se feliz y has como si nunca hubiese aparecido en tu vida – lo dije con una sonrisa triste.

-Bella… - lo calle y lo bese un roce pero que me sabía a gloria.

-adiós y se feliz por los dos – y me fui de ahí corriendo.

Corrí tan rápido como pude y cuando llegue a mi departamento entre lo más rápido que pude, cerré la puerta y me fui deslizando llorando hasta el piso, tope con él y me abrase a mí misma, dolía pero era lo mejor para los dos.

Estuve un rato así, hasta que entendí que era tiempo de hacer mis maletas, tenía que irme no podía estar un minuto más aquí.

Entre a mi habitación y saque mi maleta, pero accidentalmente tumbe una foto de mi buro, la cogí y vi que era una foto de mi y de Edward juntos, no pude evitar el sollozo que salió de mi garganta, la tire al otro lado de la habitación, nos veíamos felices pero solo era una mentira.

Empecé a hacer la maleta cuando escuche el timbre, debía ser mi vecina que quería algo o a despedirse, camine hasta la puerta y me limpie las últimas lágrimas que solté con la manga de mi blusa.

Abrí la puerta y lo único que sentí fueron unos brazos alrededor de mí y unos labios sobre los míos. Asustada empuje a aquel cuerpo que estaba casi sobre el mío.

Me fije quien era y me aleje más de él, era Edward, que venía con los ojos rojos al igual que la nariz, parecía que había llorado pero ¿Por qué? ¿Qué le paso para que estuviera así?

-Bella, por favor déjame hablar – me dijo en un pequeño sollozo que no pudo contener.

No me dio oportunidad cuando empezó a hablar rápidamente.

-se que al principio de la relación solo era porque me pediste la oportunidad, pero a medida que avanzo me di cuenta de algo, Te Amo Bella, sé que me tarde en decirlo, pero, no sabía cómo decírtelo, además de que te empezaste alejar mas de mi, pensé que era porque ya no me querías así que por eso no dije nada, pero por favor, no te vayas – me dijo mirándome a los ojos – si ya no me amas lo entiendo, pero… no me alejes de ti… -

Yo solo lo vi, estaba llorando al igual que yo, pero yo lloraba de felicidad, el me amaba, me amaba, así que lo único que fui capaz de hacer fue lanzarme a sus brazos y besarlo. Al principio se quedo quieto, pero luego respondió mi beso, nos besamos como nunca, me tomo por la cintura y yo enrede mis manos en sus cabellos.

Nos separamos por la falta de aire, pero en cuanto tomamos oxigeno, nos volvimos a besar. Así paso un rato hasta que lo aleje, tenía que hablar con él.

-Edward… te amo… pero si me aleje de ti fue porque pensé que a pesar de todo no te pude hacer que sintieras por mi algo más que cariño y yo no podía ser tan egoísta como para hacer que te quedaras a mi lado sin amarme, no porque te haya dejado de amar, si es posible te amo un mas – le dije.

-¿Enserio? – me dijo con alegría en sus ojos.

-si, enserio, pensé que era lo mejor para los dos, para mí porque solo me hacía daño y para ti para que fueras feliz con alguien que en verdad amaras – le dije.

-Y si que estoy con alguien que amo. Te amo Bella no lo olvides – me dijo dándome un casto beso.

Yo solo atine a sonreír para decirle.

-No sabes lo mucho que espere para que dijeras esas palabras, en verdad no estoy soñando – dije.

-Si es un sueño entonces no quiero despertar jamás… Te amo lo siento por tardar tanto tiempo en decírtelo-

-Mmm… nunca me cansare de oír esas palabras – le dije acurrucándome más entre sus brazos.

-Y yo de decírtelas… te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo – me dijo repartiendo besos por mi cara.

- Yo también – conteste sonriendo.

-Eso sí señorita usted no se va a ir sin mi… - me dijo enterrando su cara en mis cabellos.

-Bueno entonces no me voy y me quedo… al fin y al cabo yo solo acepte el trabajo para irme lejos de ti pero ahora que me dijiste esas dos palabras que tanto esperaba no te desharás tan fácil de mi – le dije

-Me parece bien, porque tampoco te desharás de mi tan fácil – contesto.

Nos quedamos sumidos en el silencio de esos donde dicen todo sin necesidad de palabras. Me sentía tan feliz después de tanto tiempo por fin era completamente amada como yo lo amaba. Bueno al final de todo si lo termine enamorando y yo quede aun más enamorada que antes.

-Te amo- me susurro Edward.

Y yo solo atine a sonreír y darle un casto beso en la boca.

* * *

**Chicas y chicos este es mi segundo One-Shot, todo salió gracias a estar oyendo la canción de "no te puedo enamorar" de Ha-ash, bueno les agradecería inmensamente si me dejaran un reviews y opinaran como está la historia. **

**Besos Liizs Cullen**


End file.
